The Imaging Core will leverage the significant resources existing at UCLA focused on molecular imaging technologies in order to provide SPORE investigators with state-of-the-art imaging tools and assays for pre-clinical and clinical prostate cancer studies. The core includes the technologies of micro positron emission tomography (microPET), micro computed tomography (microCT), digital whole-body autoradiography (DWBA), and clinical PET. These tools when properly utilized should allow for the study of pre-clinical models of prostate cancer as well as human imaging of prostate cancer. Utilizing reporter gene technology developed at UCLA it will be possible to mark prostate cells ex vivo and track them in vivo. Additionally, utilizing reporter genes it will be possible to monitor gene therapy non-invasively. MicroCT will allow anatomical localization of metastases in small mouse models as well as longitudinal monitoring of these metastases. Several other tracers should also allow the study of prostate cancer in vivo. The Imaging Core will- help SPORE investigators to design, implement, archives and analyze their imaging data. The Core will- be jointly directed by Dr. Sam Gambbir and Marc Seltzer both of whom have may years of experience -in functional imaging. The imaging technologies all exist within the UCLA Medical Center for Health Sciences, and image review will be possible both at the Imaging Core and remotely at any investigators desktop computer using imaging software developed at UCLA. The Imaging Core will be dedicated to providing a user-friendly, easy access, and cutting-edge facility for advancing research in prostate cancer.